


suffering of fools

by viren_writes (fearlesswind)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) in Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/viren_writes
Summary: If Keith walked in on him with this thing on-There’s no way that could happen,his mind pipes up,he’s coming back the next weekend.Still, Lance throws another panicked look at the door. It was still closed, no sign of anyone entering the apartment, and certainly no one was rattling the door’s knob to enter. On the other hand if Keith did manage to find him, well it was Lance’s own fault for using the man’s room to take pictures.Pictures of himself wearing lingerie.It’s not my fault he got the full-length mirror! He cries inwardly, I wanted this room and not the one with the spacious balcony!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 472
Collections: Just some pretty nice fics, Voltron Klance mxj99, some good ass 5 michelin star smut for your daily meat beatin





	suffering of fools

Lance stands right in front of the mirror and squints. Lilac really did look good on his skin. _Huh who knew?_ And with a giddy smile he stretches out and snatches up his phone from the bed to take another selfie. 

Pose and flash.

A flirty smile and flash.

Back curved and flash.

God he really did look good in these. Allura wasn’t lying about the models when she begged him to review them. And to think he was going to say no. 

He giggles on the empty room, snapping one last picture before sending them over to Allura. She was the one managing the business after all. He turned to the full length mirror and his cheeks reddened. 

If Keith walked in on him with this thing on-

_There’s no way that could happen_ , his mind pipes up, _he’s coming back the next weekend_. 

_Still_ , Lance throws another panicked look at the door. It was still closed, no sign of anyone entering the apartment, and certainly no one was rattling the door’s knob to enter. On the other hand if Keith did manage to find him, well it was Lance’s own fault for using the man’s room to take pictures.

Pictures of himself wearing lingerie. 

_It’s not my fault he got the full-length mirror!_ He cries inwardly, _I wanted this room and not the one with the spacious balcony!_

But that was a lie. Lance clearly fought for the balcony room so he could arrange his small vertical garden and water his hanging pots. Keith hadn’t even cared about the details when they moved in. _‘As long as we split the rent and have a place to sleep’_ He had said three years ago as they brought up boxes and boxes filled with their belongings to the complex.

After establishing a rather um- _‘ruckus’_ relationship with the guy at their first semester of college, Lance had grown rather fond of his roommate over the course of the years. _‘Fond’_ was a rather short word to describe how Lance felt toward Keith. 

True they were rivals at first glance. _‘We weren’t rivals’_ Keith frowned at the term when Lance told him, _‘I just didn’t know who you were’_. Oh because that made it completely okay in the end. Turns out Keith hadn’t remembered Lance from the open house of their university and Lance ended up heartbroken after that. Cue the animosity. 

But well, as Lance came to realize, Keith wasn’t the hot-headed jerk he thought he was. They did have loud disputes, shouting matches and challenges over the stupidest things, but Keith also turned out to be one of the sweetest guys around. 

From waiting for Lance after his shift ended at the cafe, to helping him study over and over again for his Astrophysics exam that first semester, to giving him a ride and picking him up from the airport when he visited his family in Cuba. Well his traitorous heart couldn’t take it after all. 

Not to mention that Keith was hot as fuck. 

The moment Lance set eyes on him, he knew that guy was way out of his league. Broad shoulders, lean muscles and the perfect jaw made him melt on the spot. It didn’t help the fact that Keith was shorter than Lance by an inch when they met and now he was a good four inches taller than him, hotter than ever before. Lance was attractive, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of honesty, but Keith set up the standards way too fucking high even for him.

But alas, their relationship was and for the foreseeable future will be: roommates. 

Turns out both Keith and Lance decided to stick around after graduation and well if they had been sharing dorms for so long, how bad could it be a couple more years. And now two years later they were still living together.

A shrill ‘ _ding_ ’ came from his phone and Lance glanced back down to it, already smiling at the reaction from Allura.

_A: I knew it! I knew they would look good on you. God I’m tempted to use your photos for the website now._

He tries to suppress a grin as he looks down at the soft material clinging to his body. A lilac corset clung to his chest, accentuating his tanned skin and slim waist. Frills and soft tufs of color wrapped around the end of the top piece, making it look as if it were a very short tutu, covering the transparent underwear. His legs on the other hand looked fabulous in that pair of high thigh lilac stockings, the outfit all coming together with a lace choker over his neck.

Lance wasn’t too keen on trying this model in particular. The other two Allura had gifted him were surely up his alley and this one just looked sweet and plain. Boy was he wrong. He looked like a goddamn angel in this outfit. He turns back to the phone.

_L: as much as i’m flattered with that comment, i will murder u if u post my pictures online. my family would kill me_

_A: There’s no way your family would know about it, but if you insist._

_A: Though I have to ask something…_

_A: Is that Keith’s room?_

Lance throws the locked door another panicked look. It’s still shut. _It better stay that way_ , he thinks before texting Allura.

_L: ...it might be_

_A: Lance!_

_A: Is this one of your plans to finally get together with him?_

“ _No!_ ” He shrieks, already filling the phone away with angry emojis. He feels his blush trailing down and down to his fucking neck at the mere thought of such a situation happening. Lance bit down on his lip, ignoring Allura’s messages all together and throwing the cell phone back onto Keith’s bed. He huffs, crossing his arms and then uncrossing them, just to end up crossing them again. 

He has a crush on Keith. No, he was in love with Keith. He was in love when they first lived together and he was still in love to this day. And was going to be in love with the same man for a long ass fucking time. 

Even if he never confesses, even if he gets rejected, whatever the outcome, Lance knows that he will be in love with Keith. He’s come to accept it as the years went by and his heart hammered at the mere sight of his friend. Whether Keith knew it or chose to ignore it, Lance didn’t have it in him to gather up the courage and talk. 

_But sure, you can take semi-naked pictures of yourself in his room without problem_ , he thinks before picking up the discarded phone. Lance ignores Allura’s incoming messages, the red numbers only adding up and instead opens up Keith’s chat.

_K: everything okay?_

_L: Excellent so far!!! i have the whole house to myselfff and i don’t have to drag ur ass around to clean upppp_

_K: glad to know you enjoy my absence._

_K: wouldn’t believe it from the 78 messages i woke up to._

_L: there was a spider okay!!! ur first job once you get back here is to kill it okay!! no questions!!_

_K: says the man who waxes his legs without batting an eye_

_L: my legs look great mind you!!_

_K: never said they didn’t._

And that was sent seven hours ago. 

No reply, no comeback whatsoever from Lance’s part. 

_He was flirting_ , his mind quips, _he was definitely fucking flirting with me_. As much as Lance wanted to believe his brain, he couldn’t fight the hope from fluttering out. Though that didn’t mean he would answer back, he needed a face to face confirmation. 

Lance was tempted to answer back, the thought eating him away through the day, but every response that came to mind was way too inappropriate. Though if he was a bit more brave and a little bit more shameless he would have the balls to send a cropped picture of his legs right now. 

Just as a tease.

“But we’re not doing that thank you very much” He mutters, tossing the phone back to the bed before strolling back onto the pile of discarded clothes. Welp better get changed into his pjs and settle in for the night.

There’s a click and then a door opening.

“Lance?” 

Keith’s voice filters into the apartment. 

_Oh shitttttt-_

“Lance are you here?” He hears Keith shuffling inside the department, heavy bags falling to the hardwood floor. The front door closes and then a lock of the door, “You left the lights on again”

_Chingada madre, chingada madre, ching-_

There’s no way he can scuttle out of Keith’s room undetected. His room is all the way past the living room, he would even have to pass the kitchen in the process to get there. And there was no way Keith wouldn’t see him. 

_I’m screwed, ooooh I’m so fucking screwed._

“Lance?”

“I-I’m here!” Lance immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, the worry in Keith’s voice edging him to answer. He scrambles away from the mirror and rushes to the door, locking the door with a swift ‘click’. The sound of his roommate's footsteps echo through the hall.

“Lance?” Keith says again and then knocks, “You-You’re in here?”

“H-Hey Keith” He greets him, voice a bit too high and words way too clipped for his usual upbeat attitude, “Wha-What are you doing here? I-I thought you were coming back until next Saturday?”

“I caught an early flight” The man draws out and then he hears the door knob jangle, “You locked the door?”

“I-Yeah, yep I did”

“The door to my room?” Lance keeps still right next to the door knob, already dreading the next part of the conversation. _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the-_ “Wait no, first of all why are you in my room?”

“I-I umhh I,” He starts, eyes darting everywhere around the room. He could climb out of the window and just crash on the concrete floor, no biggie. His feet even start walking towards the edge and nope they’re on the fifth floor he wouldn’t survive, “I-I uh I was cleaning!”

“Cleaning?”

“Yeah, yeah I was cleaning” _Just go along with it!_ “You know how messy you leave your room before going on a trip and I decided to help-p you out”

“I mean that’s-um that’s nice of you,” Keith says and the door knob rattles again, “But why at three in the morning?”

Lance scrambles with his cellphone as the bright numbers _‘03:36’_ greet him back. He’s tempted to chuck the phone through the fucking window. _Fuck this_ , he thinks and tries to look for another escape route. Maybe if he opens the door he can run out of the room faster than Keith’s sight.

“I couldn’t sleep!” He says as he dashes to the door once more. Taking a quick deep breath he circles his fingers around the locked knob, “I get pretty antsy being alone and everything so I started cleaning the apartment”

“The whole apartment?” He presses his body closer to the door and hears Keith’s retreating footsteps. _Where the fuck is he going?_ “There’s a fuck-ton of dirty dishes in the sink and your socks are all over the living room”

“I wanted to start with your room okay?!” Lance turns his ear to the door. Is Keith still there or not? He can hear a bit of movement but nothing too disturbing.

“Hmmmmm really now?” 

Keith sounds amused, but it’s different. The man would chuckle or laugh between sentences, but there’s an edge, a steeliness to them. He tries to pinpoint the correct emotion behind the words, tries to unravel the true feeling behind that question, but he comes up empty. Lance takes a few steps back and sees Keith’s shadow under the doorframe.

“Y-Yeah! Yes I figured that if you were coming after your break, you could at least enjoy a clean room”

“Is that why you started cleaning a week earlier?” Keith chuckles and Lance can’t stop the curses flowing out of his mouth. There’s a bit of shuffling from the other side and a soft _‘click’_ reaches his ears. His eyes slid back onto the door knob. 

Unlocked.

Lance squeals as the knob turns and he rams his back against the door. His feet slid easily beneath him, the soft stockings slipping on the hard wooden floor. Another squeak leaves his lips as he sees the door forcing itself open.

“ _No, no, no!_ Keith for fuck’s sake!”

“I’m not the one locking myself in someone else’s room!” The man yells and pushes harder.

The wood creaks under both of them and fuck Lance can’t keep this up much longer. His hands shake against the door, trying to slam it back shut but Keith is already half-way there. Fuck he should’ve risked it by climbing out of the window.

“Lance just let me through!” 

_“No!”_ He screeches, trying with every last ounce of effort to close the fucking door.

“It’s my room!”

“I don’t care!”

“Fine then” Keith snaps and Lance already knows what’s coming. 

“No, no Keith-!”

He hears the door hinge’s snap clean in half as he tumbles to the floor. The wooden door swings open without a problem and there in all of it’s sweaty glory stands Keith Kogane. 

Lance’s very soul leaves his body the moment those indigo eyes widen.

“What the-” 

_“Don’t look!”_ His voice breaks, and he covers his lingerie clad body with shaking hands, “Don’t you dare fucking look Kogane! Turn the fuck away or so God help me!”

Keith does as told, instantly turning around, the tips of his ears burning scarlet. Lance wants to die, he’ll walk over to that fucking ledge and just drop off who even fucking cares anymore. _This is not fucking happening to me_ , he wants to fucking cry. He’s shaking head to toe, unable to even look at Keith’s back. 

God and he really fucking missed him. 

“What-”

_“Don’t speak!”_ He screeches, even breaking his own ears in the process. Lance can’t stop trembling, hugging himself tighter. His eyes try looking for his own set of clothes but of fucking course they’re right next to where Keith’s standing. 

“Lance-” The man starts, still looking away but he can’t function. 

“I’m sorry I used your room!” He rambles on, ignoring Keith’s irritated groan, “I know, I know it was wrong! I just wanted to take the pictures in your mirror! You know it’s bigger than mine. And well you weren’t supposed to come home tonight or anything. So-I so I thought…”

Keith sighs and looks back. 

_“Turn around!”_ Lance screams, throwing him the first thing he could find in the man’s room. 

His roommate dodges the sneaker coming his way and makes his way towards Lance, eyes trained on the ceiling. There’s a faint blush going all the way down his pretty pink cheeks to his neck. Lance can feel his own face heating up as the man comes closer and closer, kneeling right in front of him, but still not looking.

“Will you let me finish?” Keith asks, slipping his eyes closed and carefully holding out his hand towards Lance. 

He huffs, hugging himself tighter but relents and slowly places one of his hands upon Keith’s. His roommate gently holds it, grasp firm but ever so soft. Seeing him up close brings back all of the longing and yearning from the past week, how lonely he felt without him. Lance wants to hug him. 

“I-I don’t mind you using my mirror or my room for that matter” Keith starts timidly, eyes still shut but holding onto his hand like a life line, “I got worried. You weren’t answering and the lights were still on. I-I thought something had happened or-or…”

“Sorry, I- fuck, sorry” Lance whispers, heart still beating wildly as he dares to speak up again, “You-You just surprised me.”

“I thought you were with someone in here” Keith cuts him off. 

A tick goes off and honestly Lance is living on another dimension at this point.

_“What?!”_ He exclaims, smacking the other boy with his free hand. Keith mutters an ‘ow’ and God give him strength because he would do it again. _The only one I would get frisky with is you, you dingus!_ , “If I was with someone I wouldn’t have brought them to your room! That’s a big no-no!” 

“I know, I know” Keith sighs with a curt nod. That’s all he says but Lance feels that there’s more to it. Though before he can open his mouth again, Keith cuts him off. 

“Has…” The man curses and then breathes in, “Has anyone seen you in these? An-Anyone besides me?”

Lance frowns, the blush deepening on his cheeks and by the looks of it the same happens with Keith, his pink cheeks turning scarlet. Idly he gives their joined hands a slight squeeze and his roommate gives one back instantly.

“...No” He murmurs and God he can’t even look at the man, “I mean just Allura, because of the photos. But well outside of her, just-just you” 

There’s a faint curse and Lance looks up at Keith. His eyes are open now but trained on the floor, not wavering and not moving an inch from the wood. His chest tightens at the closeness between the two, their knees almost brushing each other and he can feel his own fingers shaking against Keith’s rough palm. 

“Why-” Lance starts, unable to keep the question buried inside for any longer, “Why did you come home earlier?”

Keith’s face burst into flames once more, quickly covering it with his free hand. Whispered curses leave his mouth, before messing up his black mane of hair. The motion sends a deep thrill in Lance’s stomach, eyes drawn to the movement and longing to reach out and tangle his free hand into the locks.

“I had some business to attend to” His roommate grumbles, “I changed the flight last night”

“You-You could’ve told me” Lance says, indignant, not only because of the present situation but at the prospect of Keith landing on the airport in the middle of the night, “I could’ve picked you up from the airport! You know like we decided for next Saturday!”

“I forgot.” Keith replies, shrugging and Lance’s frown deepens. 

Business to attend to his ass. Lance knows Keith took two weeks of vacation in the office to go see his mom and Shiro, he knows Kolivan gladly gave them to him and even prompted on giving him a third one as well. And he also fucking knows that Keith wouldn’t waste his free time for just anything. So why the fuck is he back a week early?

_Is he seeing someone?_ Is the first thought crossing Lance’s mind, and although he knows Keith’s love life is almost non-existent like his, the lingering question brings forth a wave of jealousy deep into his heart. 

What other reason is there? Why would Keith leave a week early from Shiro and Adam’s warm and cozy home to just get back on routine? Why would he waste a full weekend with his mom, who he only sees twice a year, only to come back? He loves it there, he’s a changed man whenever he goes and comes back. Last time they went together Lance almost cried when Keith had to pry away from Krolia’s embrace. 

So why?

“What is this _‘business’_ -” Lance says and pulls away from Keith’s tight grip to emphasize the quotation marks, “that you so hurriedly had to attend to?”

Keith catches on the tone instantly, eyes already snapping back to look at him. Lance shrieks and shoves the man’s face away from his body. His roommate curses and tries fighting off his hands, but Lance keeps on slapping him.

“It’s-” His roommate begins, huffing and trying to latch onto Lance’s hands, “It’s just stuff I needed to do!”

“What in the world would make you come home one week earlier!” He demands, pushing at his face even harder, sliding closer to Keith’s body in the process. Lance tries towering over Keith, to push him back and finally make his way out of this god forsaken room. So he’ll stew away in jealousy, sue him for that, “Why would you leave Shiro’s house only to come here?!”

A tight grip on his wrists forces him to stop as Keith grabs a hold of him. His roommate huffs, blushing, and clear annoyance etched onto his face. Lance tries breaking free, tugging his wrists free, but the man holds on and _finally,_ Keith is taking a good look at his lingerie.

Indigo eyes widen even further. Keith’s gaze travels all the way from his legs, chest just to rest right above his collar. Goosebumps rack over Lance’s exposed skin, hands shaking as he tries to slip out of his roommate’s grip. 

And in one rapid move, the soft stockings betray him once again.

His knee slips over the wooden surface and Lance crashes right into Keith’s chest, sending them both to the floor. Their bodies press against the other, Lance lying on top of his roommate, almost straddling him against the wood. 

Keith’s body underneath his own is a whole other experience though; broad shoulders, sturdy chest and a rising red blush on the man’s face. There’s a rapid beat vibrating between the two, and Lance doesn’t know if it’s Keith’s heart or his own.

He tries sitting up, pulling away, but Keith keeps him in place. His roommate slings both arms over his waist, keeping them connected.

_“Keith!”_ Lance whines, desperate and trying to move. _This is too much_ , the lilac gauze and Keith’s own body against his own is definitely making a number on him. He even feels his dick jumping at the countless scenarios fleeting through his mind. _He could easily flip me over-_ , and Lance shrieks, “Let go!” 

“No.” Keith says, gaze focused solely on his eyes amidst the redness of his cheeks, “Just, just please hear me out?”

“Tell me then!” Lance demands, right wrist slipping free from the man’s hold, “Tell me why you’re here!”

“Because I missed you!”

Lance blinks. 

His mouth opens then closes. He tries it again, but once more he ends up closing it. Words fail him as he continues to look at the man. Lance stills against Keith’s hold, the silence stretching on and on inside the small bedroom. 

His heart gives another thunderous beat, echoing against his ribs and clenching his stomach into an intangible mess of knots. He forgets all about the position they’re in, the soft fabric of the lingerie over his body, and focuses solely on Keith’s steady gaze. 

_He-_

“I-I missed you” Keith breathes, indigo eyes looking back at hi,. Slowly he feels the man’s grip over his waist slacken as he sits up, taking Lance along with him. He scrambles a few centimeters back, but Keith only spurs forward and hugs him. His roommate inhales sharply, furrowing deeper against the crook of his neck, hunching over their sudden embrace. 

And Lance can’t find the words to say.

“That-that’s why I came back” Keith whispers, “I couldn’t stand the thought of being another week apart from you”

Everything is too quiet. He can’t hear the rush of the wind fluttering over the windows, neither the soft buzzing from their cellphones or even the bangs coming from the neighbours at the ruckus. Lance can only hear the thumping from his own heart. Erratic and unstoppable. And he’s sure he can feel Keith’s as well. 

Forgetting the situation, the soft lilac lingerie or how jealous he still is, Lance falls apart into the embrace, throwing his own arms over his friend’s neck and finally, _fucking finally,_ hugging him back. 

“I missed you too” He whispers at Keith’s rigid frame. At those words, the man pulls him even closer. Lance rests his forehead over the crook of his friend’s neck, the long black mane falling over their faces like endless waves of ink. Lance breathes in the familiar scent, wood, cinnamon and that mint that is so characteristic of Keith. And then he whines, “I wanted to surprise you with paella when you came back”

“Well you did surprise me all right” Keith chuckles, dodging Lance’s attempts at hitting his shoulder.

“Fuck you Kogane” He sneers, pulling back before successfully landing a hit on his roommate’s shoulder “And stop looking at me” 

“That’s impossible” The man’s faint whisper reaches his ear and Lance turns once again to look up at him. He squints, Keith’s hands still firm and steady around his waist. _And what’s that supposed to mean._

“And why’s that?” The question slips by before he fully registers the words.

Keith opens and closes his mouth, eyes searching for an answer in Lance’s face. Though he’s still unsure of what’s unfolding right before him. Keith slowly sits up, forcing Lance to be sitting right over his lap. A bit too close for a normal, serious friendship. 

Lance keeps his eyes trained on Keith’s neck, the tiniest glances at his collarbone as their chests rise and fall back down together. He can feel the man’s breath grazing his ears, skin too keyed up on their proximity.

“My crush is dressed like a fucking wet dream,” Keith whispers to him, the words hanging in the air, “And you want me to look away?”

And that’s what makes him look up.

Mouth agape and eyes wide Lance meets Keith’s scandalized eyes head on. _Did he really say that?_ He thinks, as the words _‘crush’_ and _‘wet dream’_ echo inside his brain on a loop. Over and over again he hears the sounds, the way Keith whispered them, and yet he can’t bring himself to understand it. 

_Keith likes me?_

_Crush?_

“A-A wet dream?” Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth, and his whole face erupts in flames. 

Keith gapes back at him, unable to utter a single sound as the two of them continue to stare at each other. Lance’s heart is about to burst out of his ribcage and run far way into the depths of his own bedroom and lock itself in there. The silence goes on and on, endless and stretching as the two grow redder in the face.

“Y-You-” He tries again, stammering and hands shaking as he finally places them over his roommate’s broad shoulders. Lance gulps, blinking rapidly and trying to make sense of the world again. The sky is blue, I’m wearing lingerie, and Keith likes me. Yeah no he’s still stuck in the last one, “You-I-”

_“Ilikeyou”_ Keith blurts, a mesh of words just to be shared between the two. And if Lance thinks what he heard was right, then the sky is clearly not blue and he’s not- “I like you”

_He said it again!_

Everything comes to a halt in his mind. _Keith likes me_ , he starts and then everything races past coherency and then like a slap in the face, _I was jealous of myself!_

“You like me?” He whispers, still not believing the act unfolding before his eyes. His fingers grip at Keith’s shirt, trying to balance himself, to root himself into the moment, _“Me?”_

“Yes” Keith’s quick response leaves room for no doubt. The man’s nervous gaze flies away with every beat that passes by, as his hands tighten over Lance’s waist. He doesn’t even fight him off. 

  
“And you came back-”

“For you.” The words drive an arrow straight into his heart. 

_For me?_ It doesn’t make sense, nothing in this realm of existence makes sense anymore. Though that doesn’t stop his chest from exploding into a million little butterflies, each one of them threatening to fly out of his mouth and profess their own love to Keith. They might as well start on with their flight just now. 

“Say something” His crush pleads, eyebrows pinched. A look of pure agony and remorse filters through and Lance would do anything not to see it again in his lifetime, “Please, anything. I understand if-”

“You really like me?” The insecure part of him wins over and he asks once more, cupping both of Keith’s cheeks between his palms. 

_“Yes”_ The man insists, closing their space with each breath, “I’ll say it as many times as you want. But please, say-”

Lance is known to make dangerous choices so far. First from taking a major in Astronomy and then taking up another major in Marine Biology. From hating Keith to ending up on the other side of the spectrum and loving the shit out of the guy. From wearing lingerie in his crush’s bedroom and taking a series of compromising pics on it. And now, another one is added to the list. 

He pulls Keith to him, and interlocks their lips in one swoop motion. 

The single touch is so much more. His fingers tingle at the touch, a few seconds, minutes, hours passing in between. Lance could easily get lost himself in the feeling. Drown in the warmth and never come back up. 

Lance kisses Keith, moving their lips together and slinging his arms over the man’s shoulders. His crush in question keeps still, hands still hovering over his lingerie, barely touching his skin and ass. Doubt creeps in and before he moves away from their kiss, Keith is pulling him back in. 

Keith is known for his rash decisions as well, Lance is no stranger to any of them. Fire and passion carry through each of his actions and ideas. And this kiss, _god damn_ , this kiss is the prime example to all of this. 

He always wondered if Keith would kiss him with such passion and fervor as in his wet induced dreams late at night. If the man would take him apart with each touch of his lips and put him back together with one single stroke to his hardened dick. 

His dreams are mere illusions compared to the real deal.

Keith kisses hungrily, as if he can’t get enough of Lance’s lips on his. Rough calloused palms roam lower and lower until they find their purchase over the swell of his ass. Lance yelps into the rough kiss as they give a firm squeeze to his butt cheeks. Keith drowns each and every single one of his noises, interlocking their mouths over and over again. 

The lingerie clings to his back, he’s too hot, too sweaty at this point. And if they keep going, he might not be able to make what’s real and what’s not. His dick is slowly hardening, his hips rutting against Keith’s own. With one tiny nudge he’s able to make out the small tent over his roommate’s pants. 

“I like you too” Lance pants against the kiss. Keith devours the words in an instant, growing hungrier and greedier with every second that ticks by. He can’t stop the moan from building out of his throat. 

“You don’t know-” His roommate talks between kisses, their mouths locking and devouring each other over and over again, “-how long have I wanted to do this”

“Y-Yeah? _Aah_ ” Another moan slips by, their hips slowly undulating at the same time. His dick is slick with pre-cum, the frilly fabric of the lingerie damping over the spot.

“I was ready to confess the moment I came back” Keith nips him again, slowly lowering his lips over his skin. Down from his cheeks, jaw, neck and all the way to his collarbone. Lance shivers at the rough voice coming from his crush, at the desire dripping down his words, “But fuck, I thought you were with someone else the moment I heard you in here”

“No, no, never” Lance shakily breathes, his own trembling hands slipping between dark knots of hair, “I only had eyes for you” 

“Good, because I don’t know if I could’ve kept my hands to myself” His fingers slide up his back in a slow tandem, forcing a soft whine out of his lips. Keith smirks against his lips, giving a small kiss to that patch of skin over his collarbone, “You’re so beautiful” 

Lance moans the moment Keith fully plants his lips over his neck. He sucks and nibbles against his skin, marking it up with those hungry lips. Their chests rise and crash against the other, Lance can barely feel his own heart over Keith’s thumbing one. 

_“Keith”_ He moans, fully feeling his hard-on now. If they keep this up they won’t be able to even make it to the bed, “Please”

His crush in turn ignores the pleas and latches onto the other side of his neck, marking up the sensitive piece of skin. Lance shakes against their hold, the only thing keeping him rooted to the present being Keith’s rough touches. 

“Kiss me, please, please kiss me” He whispers and just like that, Keith goes back to hungrily eating out his pleas. Their mouths collide over and over again, ragged breaths exchanged between the two before diving deep into pleasure once more. Lance tugs at Keith’s locks, hands traveling down to free his sturdy arms out of the confines of that leather jacket. 

Keith gladfully obliges, tearing out of it in a swift motion, leaving him only in that tight white shirt. Lance meets his kiss once more, fingers gracing every inch of skin that is now available. The man shivers under his touch, muscles jumping as he continues to feel every crevice over that tantalizing porcelain skin. 

Lance breaks their kiss with a loud moan the moment he feels Keith’s finger prodding at his hole, both hands massaging his ass in sweet, slow motions. His hips shake against the teasing, dick leaking against his lilac lingerie. And he’s not the only one turned on by this. 

“T-Touch me” He whispers, fully trusting Keith with his body. He’ll gladly give it to him any time he wants, “Please Keith, touch me”

“Are you sure sweetheart?” The love of his life whispers in his ears. Lance shivers at the warm puff of breath, face hidden underneath Keith’s neck. The man chuckles above him, hands massaging his ass with fervor. He still feels that finger prodding at his wet entrance, but he never fully inserts it. 

_An answer_ , Lance whines against that pale skin, thought coming forth in a muddled mess, _He wants me to answer_.

“Please, pleaseee” He begs. Let the neighbors hear him, he doesn’t give a damn at this point. He’s wearing lingerie and horny out of his fucking mind. Let Keith have his way with him, “I want you Keith. Always wanted you” 

The finger slips inside and he chokes on a whine. Keith’s fingers are thicker than his own, and way more experienced than what he’s used to. The index prods and moves along his walls, accommodating and looking for that spot that will make him lose all coherent thought. 

Another finger is already prodding at his entrance, but before he can voice out any sound of pleasure, both fingers are outside of his hole. Lance yelps, indignant and outright angry before Keith is carrying him off the floor. 

He yelps, quickly latching onto the man’s back as they walk over to the bed. Keith chuckles before he fully throws him off and into the mattress. Lance bounces against the covers, face flushed and now fully exposed in front of his roommate. 

His very turned on, sexy, mullet-haired roommate. 

“I can’t take my eyes off of you” Keith grumbles, quickly tossing away his undershirt and exposing his sturdy chest for Lance to marvel at. God this is why he stopped going to the gym with Keith, one look at those pecs and he was on his way to pass the fuck out. 

“I’m the one who should say that” Lance whispers, holding up himself with his elbows. Biting down on his lip, he slowly spreads his legs over the bed, little by little. The stockings feel amazing against the satin covers and Keith's lustful look urges him to let out a nice, long moan. Then Lance smirks, “Are you gonna touch me or what Kogane?” 

“I’ll make you eat those words” The man growls. He fucking growls and that sends a thrill right down to his leaking dick. 

Keith pounces at him on top of the bed. Lance grabs at his face, connecting their lips all over again, the man on top of him, rutting their hips together. Pre-cum continues to stain the frilly lingerie and the friction is too much. He’s going to cum without having anything inside him at this point. 

With shaky fingers, Lance reaches for the man’s belt, unbuckling the thing in one smooth action. Keith catches on and quickly tosses both belt and his pants somewhere into the room, clad only on his boxer briefs. His eyes stray down, because whenever he has the chance to marvel at his roommate’s body, they always do. 

A hot thrill shoots deep inside his belly at the hardened cock trapped inside Keith’s briefs. Lance knows, he’s been fucking dreaming about it, that this will break him apart. That after Keith he would want no one else, not another person, not a dildo or anything. Just Keith’s cock will be able to suffice that deep want. 

“Ohh fuck me” Lance whines, right hand rubbing over the bulge. Keith groans against his skin, hips buckling as his fingers continue to rub and tug at the hardened length. 

“Shit baby” The man pants above him, “Keep still”

Keith’s cock springs free from its confinement. Hard and leaking and Lance is fucking salivating at the sight. An obscene whine pulls out of his mouth, the urge to swallow down that thick cum making him crawl in front of the man. His roommate looks down at him with wide eyes, and then a smirk. 

“Want it in your mouth sweetheart?”

Lance doesn’t wait for permission and takes the hardened length between his lips. Keith groans above him, almost crumbling, but the man stills and gingerly tugs at his brown curls. Lance moans at the touch, the thick cock already pulsing in his mouth. He feels the throb, and he knows Keith’s been building up for quite some time. 

His tongue slides up and down the length, savoring it’s taste and already craving for more. He moans at Keith’s sudden jerk, his cock sliding deeper into his mouth. More moans reach his ears as Lance continues to savor the touch, licking and taking everything Keith has to give. 

Keith moans loud and unabashed, hands still tugging at his hair and Lance would gladly stay here for the rest of eternity. The cock, hot and heavy inside his mouth, leaks and prods at every crevice in his mouth. A soft whine vibrates in his throat, making the man above him buckle.

_“L-Lance”_ His roommate moans, hands trying to pull him away but no Lance wants that cum. He wants it deep inside of him, everywhere, “Oh _fuck_ , I-I’m gonna cum”

Lance bobs his head faster now, tongue keeping up the pace and fingers clenching the bedsheets underneath them. His own dick is harder than before, he feels ready to burst with the simplest of touches, but he craves Keith’s release. Lance moans, almost choking on the sudden thrusts at his mouth. Though he knows what’ll send Keith over the edge. 

Lance opens his eyes, continues to swallow down that thick cock, and looks up.

Indigo eyes find his and that’s when the cum coats every surface in his mouth.

_“Fuck!”_ His roommate moans, hips pushing forward and shooting his semen deep inside Lance’s throat. The salty liquid fills his mouth and he doesn’t think twice before swallowing it up. Keith groans at the motion, eyes wide as another spurt of semen dribbles out of his still hardened dick. 

Lance keeps swallowing the thick cum, relishing each droplet, and with a satisfied purr he releases Keith’s length. White ropes of semen cling to his lips and as he keeps eye contact with his crush, Lance swipes the liquid off with the tip of his fingers before licking it up.

Keith growls and surges down to kiss him. He melts against the bedsheets, fingers finding purchase over that jet black mane of hair, tugging at pulling at the strands. Lance is being taken apart by Keith’s tongue against his own, swallowing down every whine and mewl spilling from his lips. 

Rough fingers poke at his belly, slowly trailing their way down and down to his dick before giving it a slight squeeze. Lance pulls away from the kiss with a moan, legs parting wider against Keith’s body. The man smirks as he kisses all the way down to his nipples.

“Keith, _oooh Keith_ ” Lance pants, fingers still cradling his face as the ghost of a breath looms over his sensitive buds. Keith kisses the lilac fabric, his nipples hard as he finally surges down and takes one of them between his lips. 

He shakes as the touch, moan after moan spilling from his mouth as his crush continues to ravish his buds with his tongue. The lingerie clings to his body, the fabric softly caressing his skin against Keith’s ministrations. It all stops and Lance whines, outraged and ready to drag Keith back to bed. 

“Wait, wait” His roommate chuckles, feet patting over the wood as he reaches his own nightstand “I’m just getting the lube”

“Hurry up” Lance groans, furrowing into the bed sheets, his own hands driving down to stroke at his own cock. He moans, eyes still locked on Keith, “I’m lonely without you”

“You fucker” Keith growls, instantly going back to his previous position on the bed. Lance hums in satisfaction, instantly moving his hand away from his leaking dick as his crush uncaps the bottle of lube. 

Keith keeps his indigo eyes locked onto him, before surging down to peck him in the lips. Lance smiles into the kiss, shivering at the anticipation. He wants Keith inside him now. He feels a cold finger prodding at his entrance once again, his hole instantly accepting the intrusion and taking it in. 

His mind becomes a muddled mess in a second, all thoughts and worries spurring out his mind at the onslaught of pleasure. Lance cries out, head thrown back as Keith further plunges his finger deep inside his hole. His crush leans back down to make a mess of his sensitive buds once more.

Lance can feel his own orgasm approaching, building up with every kiss, prod and bite over his skin. The rush is speeding through his body, making him twist and cry out into their silent apartment. He can’t do anything to prevent it, he lies there and waits for it to break him apart. 

“Uuuhh Keith” His voice sounds broken, so, so desperate to reach his peak. Unshed tears cling to his eyelashes, as a finger becomes two and Keith begins searching for his prostate. One touch there and Lance will be gone. He can’t fucking wait for it, “Oooh fuck-k! _There!_ ” 

His legs tremble against the sheets, fingers mercilessly tugging at Keith’s hair as those two fingers thrust deeper and deeper inside. With another broken moan, Lance throws his head back onto the pillow, asshole clenching against the intrusion and dick staining the lingerie further. 

“Come sweetheart” Keith breathes over his nipples, now three fingers deep inside his ass, “Come for me”

With his free hand, Keith gives his dick a light tug and Lance shatters. 

He moans and buckles against the bed, body shuddering all over as cum shoots out of his length. The orgams keeps going and going, Keith still thrusting against his prostate and biting at his sensitive buds. His legs tremble, heart beating out of his chest as cum stains the front of the lacy lingerie. 

_Holy shit._

“K-Keith” He whimpers, trying to push the man’s mouth away from his chest, but his efforts are in vain, “Imma- _oh fuck_ ”

His roommate finally lets go of his nipples, both of them red and swollen underneath the lilac fabric clinging to his sweaty body. Keith smirk only widens as his free hand now fully takes hold of his dick underneath the frilly skirt. Lance almost screams, body twisting and turning against the touch. He’s too over sensitive, his mind too gone to even process the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

“F-Fuckkk ahhhh!” His voice comes out in broken whimpers, foreign to his own ears, “Too much! Kei-hhnggg!”

“You can take it” Keith whispers above him, left hand sliding up and down his length and right hand widening his asshole. Lance doesn’t know if he’ll be able to take it much longer. He feels the second orgasm already looming in the distance, legs still trembling against the bed. 

“No-no, with youuu-unggghhh” Lance shivers, tears finally spilling down his cheeks as Keith’s thumb rubs over the tip of his dick. Sobs now begin to spill from his lips, overwhelmed and too fucking close to his release. 

Then in a second that wave of pleasure is gone. 

Lance shudders against the bed, ragging breaths babbling out of his mouth as everything stops too suddenly. His watery eyes find Keith’s smirk. 

“Can’t have you cuming so quickly now” His roommate says, both hands now holding onto his quivering thighs, “Another time”

Another time he says. Lance will be lucky if he can even think after this night. A moan still vibrates inside the room, his legs parting wider to incite Keith closer. The man takes the cue and connects both of their hips. And finally, fucking finally Lance feels that throbbing dick prodding at his entrance. 

“P-Put it inside” He moans at the touch, too keyed up to utter anything else, “Keith, plea-uuuhn, fucking please put it inside”

“Let-let me get the con-”

“No, no, no” Lance whines, tugging him closer “Like this, just like this”

“Lance-”  
  


“Please, pleaseee, fuck” He begs. Lance has been dreaming about this for years. Has been looking for it in all of those lust induced dreams. He’s not going to give up the opportunity so easily. No fucking way. 

“Are you sure?” Keith, ever the gentleman, asks.

_“Yes”_ He nods against the sheets, eyes completely conveying all of his desires. Keith seems to notice it as well, for he smiles and drops a kiss to his knee. The man comes closer and Lance feels his hard cock prodding at his entrance once more, making him whine in desperation once again.

“Patience yields focus” Keith says, both arms planting next to his head, caging him in. Lance doesn’t think twice and throws his own over his roommates shoulders, connecting chest against chest. He trembles, his lingerie making an amazing contrast against Keith’s bare skin. Goosebumps trickle down all the way from his legs to his spine, “Open up for me baby”

He opens his legs even wider, clinging to Keith with every last ounce of strength he has left in his body. The man smiles against his neck, pressing his own teeth against that spot. Every bruise and kiss is scorching his skin, Keith continuously leaving his mark. Lance is thrilled at the thought. 

“Please, fuck pleaseeeee” He begs, goading Keith with his rutting hips, “Give’it to meee”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you”

And so Keith delivers. 

Lance moans as that thick cock enters him. Slowly every inch of Keith’s hard length pierces through him, stretching out his walls and rubbing at all the right places. He might just cum from this alone. His legs tremble on Keith’s sides, the skirt of the lingerie riding up over his chest to reveal his leaking dick. 

“So fucking tight-t” His roommate groans, arms shaking over Lance’s side as he keeps sliding inside. His cock is never ending, stretching out his hole wider than ever. He fucking knew it, nothing else will suffice after this.

“Fuuuck” Another mewl is punched out, “Y-You’re soo fu-fuckkking big” 

Keith turns to look back at him, sly smirk still in place and gives one final thrust inside, bottoming out instantly. Lance clings to him, body shuddering at the sudden movement. His own legs cross over the man’s hips, caging him in with all of his extremities. He pants against his neck, arms trembling at what’s to come. 

“Want me to move baby?” The man breathes right next to his ear. His hole just clenches against that hard length, earning a deep hiss from Keith’s mouth, “Fuuck Lance”

“Move, god, ple- _Ahhh!_ ” 

The man starts a brutal pace straight away. Moan after moan is punched out of Lance, body still trembling as he clings to Keith. The pleasure keeps coming and coming, with every thrust against his hole another mewl slips from his lips. 

Lance tries to bite down his sounds, at this pace he might end up waking up the whole apartment complex. He bites back a scream the moment Keith finds his prostate, his whole body turning into live wire. His eyes screw shut, too keyed up on the man moving above him, one hand covering up his mouth.

“Don’t-fuuuuck, Don’t hold back-k on me” Keith groans, taking both of his wrists and pinning them above his head. Lance sobs, the man’s hips driving faster and faster inside his hole. He tries biting down on his lips, but his teeth chatter and a loud moan slips past. 

“Kei- _Oooohhh_ Unghh Keith!” He cries out, trying once again to stifle out his noises, but Keith groans against his neck, tightening up his hold over his wrists. Lance can’t do anything else but to lie and take each wave of pleasure. 

Keith’s hips begin too slow down but fuck the intensity just goes up a notch. He slides all the way out just to shove back inside, every thrust going deeper and harder than before. Lance can’t hold back his noises any longer, each moan drawing out longer and louder. Finally a scream slips by, a deep shove aimed right at his prostate. 

“Like that” Keith pants, “Fuuck just like that sweetheart”

“Unnghhh Uhh Fu-uuck” He cries, legs trembling with each push. His dick rubs against the frilly skirt and Keith’s naked skin, burning up and leaking more pre-cum. With a single stroke and he’ll be done for.

His roommate plants a kiss just over his jaw, tongue lapping out over his skin and tasting every piece he can get his lips on. Keith hovers and then connects their mouths again, swallowing each mewl spilling from his lips. Lance kisses him back, fiercely and passionate. He feels those hips driving deeper, rearranging his insides just to fit Keith’s cock, to leave its mark inside. He pulls back with a wet pop and a scream.

“Gonna’ cummmm! Fuuck Unnnghhh I’mma cum!” 

Keith stops all together and draws out a sob from Lance. Tears finally spill down from his eyes, hands trying to break free from that death grip but to no avail. He tries speaking, demanding Keith to let him cum, but only babbles and sniffles manage to get by. 

“Patience yields focus” The man repeats. His roommate breaks his wrists free, only to take hold of both his ankles, pulling his thigh clad legs all the way up to his shoulders. 

_Ohhh fuuuuuck_

Keith’s dick feels deeper than before, touching the deepest parts of Lance with a single push. The man doesn’t ask or wait, he knows how flexible Lance is, and folds him in half, frilly ribbons dangling on each side of his face. Keith hovers, smirking and trailing both hands over the soft fabric. Lance can only wail in response. 

“Now let’s make you come”

If Lance thought Keith was going deep before, he was dead fucking wrong. He feels Keith’s throbbing dick pushing his way inside, hitting on his prostate with dead accuracy, deep and hard. Every thrust, every push sends them both further against the bed, sheets rumpling underneath them, headboard rhythmically slamming against the wall. 

He can’t make sense of anything. He doesn’t know what’s up or down, if it’s day or night, he only feels Keith above him, pounding every sort of noise out of his mouth. His legs shake on each side of the man’s face, the rough calloused hands giving his thighs a hard squeeze. 

“You’re so beautiful” Keith moans, “Fuuuck, oh shit baby you are so tight around me”

“Kei-ahhhh Unng _Ohh! Keith!_ Unnng Uhh!” 

His body twists and turns unable to handle the overwhelming amount of pleasure. His dick is leaking against the lingerie, making a mess out of the soft fabric. Lance is too far gone to care, the lilac set clinging to every patch of skin in his body. His hands grasp and scratch at Keith’s back, trying to hold on. 

“Fuuuuckkk!” He sobs, more tears spilling down, “Unghhh I’m gonna cum! Kei- _Ohhh!_ ”

The orgasm catches him by surprise. It peaks in an instant, a scream tearing out of his mouth as spurts of semen start to shoot out of his dick and into the lingerie. The cum seeps deep into the fabric, staining the lilac color and sticking it to his tanned skin. Even then, Keith continues to ram his cock deep against his prostate. 

Lance shudders, whole body spasming as a wail leaves his mouth. His crush chooses to ignore it and deliver even more overwhelming pleasure. Keith grunts and growls, planting his face next to his neck, to kiss and bite, hips still shoving at his insides. His legs have lost all ability to move, they only tremble at every nudge, making him cry out. 

“Keiiiiith- _Uuunnnh_ ” He mewls, mind too muddled, “Fuuuckk Unnnghh! _Keithhhh!_ ”

“That’s it baby” The man growls next to his ear, “Lose yourself for me”

He tries to move away from the pleasure, hips uselessly trying to twist into the mattress. Keith’s hands only trail all the way back down to his ass to take each cheek on his palms. He gives a firm squeeze, securing his grip, before driving forward again. His voice cracks on a sob, the headboard making a permanent dent on the wall at this point. 

“I’m gonna cum deep inside of you sweetheart” Keith pants, red-faced and sweat clinging to his bangs. Lance nods frantically already on the crevice of another wave, something starting deep inside his belly that will fully take him apart. He clenches down onto that dick and pushes a growl from the man’s throat, “Fuuuuck! _Take it!_ ”

Thick ropes of cum shoot in his ass, painting all of his insides white with each drop that comes out. Lance can’t even utter a scream, eyes rolling back on his skull as that same supernova runs through his body. Keith moans, hips driving slower but deeper, reshaping his asshole only for his dick. 

Every inch of his body shakes, and he’s unable to let go of Keith. He clings to the man with every last fiber of strength he has left. The moment he tries to slide out of his ass, a desperate mewl spills and Lance tightens his hold. His eyelids are dropping, their chests beating together, completely in sync. 

“Fuck” Is the last thing he hears from Keith as Lance goes into deep slumber. 

* * *

The sizzling of bacon rouses him up. Lance blinks against the bedsheets, clean and devoid of any mess. He peers at the window as the morning sun greets him in the sky. For a moment he doesn’t know where he’s at. These walls are not painted baby blue like in his room, the missing aquarium photos awakening him further. He gulps and then turns to the empty spot next to him. 

He’s in Keith’s room. Lance moves and then a sharp pain shoots all the way from his back. 

_“Ay que pedo?”_ He whines, peering inside the bedsheets and yep, he’s stark naked. Completely naked, miles and miles of brown supple skin along with a couple of bruises and hickies by his chest and hips. He’s also clean, no dried cum or sweat clinging to his body. Even his asshole feels completely dry. 

_We had sex last night_ , is the first thought that comes to mind. _We had sex in Allura’s lingerie last night_ , is the second one that comes through. The lilac set, fucking hell. It was probably all stained with cum at this point. Thank God his friend didn’t need it back, Lance would’ve had a grandiose time trying to explain why it was sticky with semen. 

Lance tries sitting up, as slowly as possible of course, because holy fuck did his ass hurt. Just trying to sit up was a fucking torture. Not that he’s complaining much, the sex really did make up for any pain he was feeling. _He made me come three times_ , he thinks dazedly, finally able to properly sit down in the bed, the sheets pooling at his hips. And he would gladly have sex with Keith as many times as he wanted. He’s not letting go of that man and his wonderful dick after this.

“Keith?” He asks, eyes widening at the hoarseness of his voice. Fucking Christ, the man even fucked out his ability to talk, “Are you there?”

The door is half-closed, the hinges still falling off, and he can’t make much of the noise out in the living room, but only a couple of seconds pass before a patter of feet echo in the hall. The footsteps come closer and soon enough, Keith’s smiling face greets him at the threshold. 

Lance smiles back at him. He’s wearing a pair of red loose pants, shirtless and the sight of hickeys littering his pale skin makes his heart flip on itself. Then the smell hits him and his eyes drift down to Keith’s hands, both of them holding up a pair of plates with two cheese omelettes, bacon and fuck ton of tatter tots littered on the side. 

“Hungry?” His roommate asks, entering the room and passing up the plate over to Lance, the fork already nesting on top of it. His stomach grumbles in response and Lance blushes at the sound. 

“Thank you” He mutters, taking the plate. Though before eating, he places the food in Keith’s night stand and as soon as the man sits down on the edge of the bed, Lance crawls to him. 

Keith’s eyes slid to him but before he can open his mouth, Lance is giving him a big ol’ kiss. 

Their lips brush over the other countless times, never breaking apart for air, tongues exploring each other just like the night before. It’s way softer, slower and much more intimate. Each one taking their time to savor the kiss, to really enjoy the affection between the two. Lance parts first, Keith’s lips still too close to his own. 

He gives him another peck. 

And then another. 

“Good morning to you too” Keith whispers, lips trailing after Lance the moment they really do part. He giggles into their proximity, unable to keep his blinding smile at bay. 

“It really is” Lance says, cocking his head to the side, eyes shyly peeking up at Keith’s. The man’s cheeks burn but he keeps the gaze, “About last night-”

“Are you okay?” His roommate asks softly, “Did I hurt you too bad? I kinda went off with-with a lot of stuff, but-”

“No, no, Keith” Lance shushes him, fingers touching his lips. If Keith was here to apologize for showering him in pleasure he was going to have a fit. _Dear Lord never apologize for that_ , “It was amazing. Best sex of my existence, 1000 out of 10”

“Yeah?” Keith relaxes, chuckling as Lance nods along.

“Dude you made me come like three times! You even gave me a dry orgasm!” His roommate's cheeks burn brighter at the accusations, eyes darting elsewhere and Lance outright can’t help the onslaught of giggles, “I’m sure I can’t even walk right now. Hell maybe even for the next two days”

“Lance” Keith threatens, face red and breakfast plate almost dangling out of his hands.

“No don’t look at me like that babe! It was wonderful!” Lance crawls closer, arms nesting around Keith’s shoulders. The man sighs, placing his plate over the floor before fully turning to him with a reluctant smile, “If you’re that doubtful you can fuck me again and test my theory”

“Oh my god” Keith laughs, but still pecks him on the cheek. Lance giggles, sliding closer as those rough hands settle themselves over his waist. He nuzzles into their sudden embrace, relishing in the warmth of the body next to his. Keith pecks the top of his head, smiling into the brown curls. 

“We are boyfriends right?” Lance asks, peeking back up to look at the man. He hopes they are, the memory of them confessing is still present and he wouldn’t want this thing to be just a hookup. Though the moment his eyes look back at Keith, the anxiety vanishes. 

“ _Yes_ , fuck yes” Keith kisses his forehead, sweet and soft. His lips give him peck after peck in every piece of skin they can reach; his eyelids, brows, cheeks, nose and then his lips. Lance can’t stop smiling at this point, “I’m never letting you go”

“That’s good, because I don’t plan on letting you go either babe” He giggles at Keith’s mighty blush making its reappearance, “So you’ll have to fuck me whenever my horniness gets to me”

“With pleasure” 

They both crash into a kiss once more, hands more forceful, a bit more needy and passionate than a few minutes ago. If they have morning sex he will have no complaints. Lance whines into the brush of lips, legs already tingling as Keith’s fingers make their way down to his butt. 

“If you keep that up we won’t leave the bed any time soon” His boyfriend pants, eyes already lidded with pleasure and want. Lance gulps, clinging to him tighter, “I was planning on taking you out on a date but alas...”

“We can have a date here” He whispers, “You, me and the bed. How about that?” 

“You’re gonna be the death of me” Keith growls and more giggles spill from his mouth. 

“No. I know your real weakness babe.” Lance grins, draping himself against his boyfriend’s naked torso, “Me in lingerie,” And at the way his cheeks light up once more, his lips only widen further, “Do you know what happened to last night’s set?”

“I washed it for you” Keith’s eyes are still averted from his, the skin all the way down to his neck, tinged in a pretty red shade. Lance can’t wait to see more of it, “It’s still drying in the laundry”

“Good thing for you I have two more” Those hungry eyes snap back to him and Lance whispers back, “And they’re better than the last one”

His body thrums in pleasure at Keith’s soft curse before their lips connect once more, breakfast long forgotten as they melt into each other’s arms. 

* * *

Allura only gives him a cheeky grin the moment he steps into her apartment. Lance blushes, burrowing further into his high-collared sweater. He can only hope the concealer was enough to cover the hickeys. 

He can’t do anything about the limping. 

“Good to know your plan worked” The girl says, giving him a wink and Lance wants to die all over again. 

“Allura!”

“I don’t need the details, Hunk gave me all the gossip already” She giggles at his distraught cry. Though before he can defend himself, the girl goes into one of her closets and comes out with a pile of three pink boxes. The same boxes she used for her previous models. _Shit_ , “A gift for you and Keith. Make sure to take photos before you get frisky” 

Lance takes the boxes wordlessly, eyes briefly passing through the transparent case. He just hopes he and his boyfriend can keep their hands to themselves this time. Though one look at the first set answers his question. 

They were was no fucking way they could do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸 [**tumblr**](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> 🌸 [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/viren_writes)  
> 
> 
> whew! i've been debating on when to publish this small one-shot for over a week! god hahaha me and my doubtful ass ahaha so well the idea of lance using lingerie has been haunting my mind for over two months and well this happened. i maaaaay have other two shots coming to this particular story (since i found more pictures of lingerie and i was like 'yeah lance would def wear that') sooo maybe i'll write them, someday👀👀 for the moment! hope you enjoy this small snippet! i'm already working on another for valentine's day and well let's hope i finish on time for this one haha hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
